


Due Date

by KayleeJohn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/pseuds/KayleeJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's due with twins any day now and he couldn't be more miserable!

“Ow, Harry,” Niall whined, reaching out a hand to swat at Harry’s arm but Harry was just out of reach, typing away on his laptop at the desk beside the bed. Niall let out an annoyed huff and glared at Harry. “I hate you so much!”

Instantly, Harry rushed over, leaving his laptop to kneel beside Niall on the bed. “Why? What’s wrong?” Harry watched Niall nervously, reaching out a hand to touch Niall’s arm lightly.

Niall shoved Harry’s hand away before he let out a sob. “I feel fat!” Niall barely managed to cross his arms over his bulging belly that held not one but two bright green eyed and brown haired babies, ready to come out at any day. “This is all your fault!” Niall glared at his barely visible toes before he let out another whine. “I hate you so much!”

Harry let out a sigh and leaned across the bed to kiss the side of Niall’s head lightly. For the last few weeks, Niall had had almost uncontrollable mood swings and, despite the fact that Harry thought he would be used to it by now, he always found he never was. Niall could go from extremely happy to uncontrollably angry to horribly self conscious in a heartbeat and Harry just had to be there for him as best he could, taking the brunt of the attack gracefully.

“You’re not fat, babe.” Harry stroked Niall’s hair across his forehead. “You’re beautiful.” Harry next reached out a hand to uncross Niall’s arms before he stroked his palm across Niall’s stomach. “You’re glowing.”

Niall pouted and looked away but a light blush did paint across his cheeks. “You’re just saying that.” He mumbled, playing with a bit of his shirt.

Harry chuckled lightly before he wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders. Harry shifted onto his side and tugged Niall closer, kissing his forehead once more. “I’m not.” Harry let his lips linger for a moment before he pulled away and pushed himself up on his elbow so he hovered over Niall. “Now, you said ow, so what hurts?”

Niall harrumphed and tried to tug his shirt over his exposed stomach but it was a little too small to do that. “Nothing,” He murmured, still staring at his toes. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m worried about it.” Harry tilted Niall’s head so that their eyes met. Truth be told, he wasn’t too worried because, if Niall was really in pain, he would have this look in his eyes that he was trying to hold back a grimace and then Harry would be rushing him out the door and to the hospital even if it was only slight discomfort he was hiding.

So, Harry was humoring him, trying to discern Niall’s real goal.  “C’mon, babe,” Harry shook his head lightly before he reached out a hand. “Does it hurt here?” Harry ran his thumb across Niall’s pouted lips and Niall nodded slowly. Harry leaned in with a smile and kissed Niall’s lips lightly. “Better?”

“Yes,” Niall hummed, a small smile spreading on his lips.

“Where else does it hurt?” Harry said, lifting Niall’s shirt off completely so that he could stroke his bare belly. “Here?” Harry shuffled down the bed and he pressed a kiss to the highest part of the bump, just above Niall’s belly button, and Niall giggled. Harry moved back up to lie beside Niall and he propped his head on his fist. “Where else?”

Harry let his hand stroke absentmindedly down Niall’s stomach before he trailed it over Niall’s chest. “How about … here?” Harry thumbed a finger over Niall’s nipple and Niall gasped from the sensitivity. Harry looked up as Niall tried to arch up into Harry’s hand. Niall reached down a hand to fist fingers in Harry’s hair as he tried to guide Harry’s head lower and Harry complied, bending low. Harry pressed his mouth to Niall’s sensitive nipple, pulling on it gently between his lips before he shifted over and gave the other one the same treatment. By the time Harry sat up, Niall’s eyes were blown wide and his lips were damp and parted.

Harry swept low once more and claimed Niall’s mouth lightly but Niall returned the kiss forcefully, leaning up on his elbows. Harry smirked into the kiss before he cupped Niall’s neck and ran his tongue along Niall’s bottom lip. Niall moaned low, reaching out fingers to scramble for Harry’s shirt, when he suddenly wrenched his mouth away from Harry’s and he clapped his hands to his stomach with a cry. “Ah! Okay, ow!”

“What’s wrong?” Harry watched Niall nervously, raising a hand in partial shock toward his mouth. Fleetingly, he wondered if this was another cry for attention but, seeing as Niall already had Harry’s attention, this was definitely not that.

“Sharp pain, lower abdomen,” Niall growled mechanically before he started shuffling toward the edge of the bed and Harry crawled after him quickly. Niall had just put his legs on the floor when he cried out again and clapped hands to his stomach.

“What should I do?” Harry pressed a light hand against Niall’s pack to support him, holding his arm in the other hand.

Niall gestured toward the hallway with a shaking hand before he took a deep breath. “Go and get my day bag, Harry.” Niall spoke through gritted teeth, planting his hands in the bed beside his legs.

“What? Why?” Harry headed towards the door, walking backwards so he could still watch Niall. He knew what he suspected but he hoped to death he was false because, despite the fact that he thought he would be ready for the birth by now, he definitely was not.

“Because my water just broke.” Niall finally managed to push himself off the bed and, true to his word, there was a damp spot soaked into the covers below. Niall clapped a hand to his lower back as he started moving over towards the dresser before he glared over at Harry. “I swear I’m going to hurt you if you don’t move.”

“Right, right,” Harry rushed from the room to the spare bedroom where Niall’s bag for the hospital was. When Harry returned to their bedroom, Niall was wearing different sweatpants and had a very loose shirt on. “Still in pain?”

Niall spun around and grabbed Harry’s shirt in tight hands. “You get me to the hospital right now, so help me God,” Niall squeezed his eyes shut and reached down to clutch at his stomach, letting out a pained whine.

Harry wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulders and began to guide him toward the front door. “Okay, just- just breathe, breathe. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.” Harry took deep slow breathes as Niall sat on a little bench beside the front door and Harry helped him put his shoes on.

Harry looked up when he heard a laugh above him and he saw that Niall was smiling down at him. “Oh, god. You’re so stupid.” Niall shook his head, cheerful for the first time since this panic and Harry smiled back at him but the moment of joy was short lived. Niall’s face was quickly marred with another grimace as he held his stomach, letting out another whimper through the pain.

Harry cupped Niall’s cheek to distract him and he gave him a lingering kiss. “Love you. So much.” Harry smiled confidently at Niall, fixing the bag on his shoulder before he helped Niall stand up again.

Niall bit his bottom lip lightly but nodded. “I love you too. Now, let’s go.”


	2. Nine Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From that moment on, their life was a mix of nappy changes and warm bottles, waking up at midnight to synchronized cries and sleeping in till the sun was high in the sky. Their life had only gotten a little easier when the twins were four months old and, from there, it only continued to get better.

Harry struggled to juggle the five grocery bags in one hand as he unlocked the front door. As soon as he opened the door, he was blasted with eerie silence that meant one of two things; either something was terribly wrong or the boys were just down for a nap. Harry was going to go with the second, because the first was an improbability, so he shut the door lightly behind himself and shuffled to the dining room to put the bags down on the table and out of reach for the babies. Harry pulled off his sweater and put it on the table as well before he slowly made his way to the living room, stretching sore arms over his head.

Peeking in, he saw Niall sitting on the floor with a baby on either side of him, lying on their backs on the carpet. He had his back to the door and his hands stroking slow circles into the babies’ stomachs as their eyes fluttered shut. They weren’t quite asleep just yet but they were nearly there and Harry didn’t want to wake them but he didn’t want to scare Niall either so he cleared his throat as quietly as he could before whispering, “Hey, Ni. I’m home.”

Niall turned his head to look over his shoulder before he grinned at Harry widely, mumbling a “Hi” back. Harry smiled back until he noticed that one of the boys had opened his eyes and was looking at Harry curiously, raising a hand to tug out his suss. “Um…” Harry pointed past Niall and Niall turned to look to see that the baby had sat up, completely awake.

“Jeremy!” Niall sighed, reaching out to take the baby in his arms and he pushed his head down on his shoulder but the baby just twisted past Niall’s head and waved at Harry, spitting out his suss to let out a happy gurgle. Niall let out a groan and, instantly, Harry felt incredibly guilty.

“Here, let me.” Harry walked forward, reaching down to take Jeremy out of Niall’s arms. Harry started rocking the baby, swooping down to pick up the pacifier and kiss Niall lightly before he tried his hand at putting Jeremy to sleep.

“Thank you.” Niall hummed, stretching out next to Kyle, the other baby, as he continued to rub his stomach. “I’ve been trying to put them down for the past half hour.” Niall yawned and let his own eyes slip shut before he mumbled. “Did you get everything on the list?”

“Yeah, it’s all in the kitchen. I’ll put it away later.” Harry sat down on the couch, rocking Jeremy lightly as he watched Niall’s hand still and Kyle, fast asleep, curl up to him unconsciously. Harry could still vividly remember that day nine months ago when they rushed to the hospital. He remembered how Niall was taken away and Harry was left to pace around the waiting room for what felt like hours.

In reality, it was only about an hour and a half until they called for him but Harry couldn’t stop thinking that a doctor was going to walk out and say there had been complications and that he had lost Niall or he had lost one of the babies or that he had lost both of the babies. Harry was just sweating and stressing until he could finally go to Niall and see, with his own eyes, that he was fine. The word fine was a little bit of a stretch because Niall was pale and clammy and weak but he was smiling and he looked so happy. The waterworks started when the babies were brought in, wrapped tight in baby blue blankets. Neither Harry nor Niall could stop crying as they held onto little bundles of joy, sharing short kisses amidst their joy and short whispers of, ‘I love you’s.

There were more tears when the babies were finally brought home and Harry and Niall were greeted by their friends and their family. The twins were passed around from hand to hand until Jeremy started crying and then Kyle started crying and they were both swiftly handed back to Niall and Harry. From that moment on, their life was a mix of nappy changes and warm bottles, waking up at midnight to synchronized cries and sleeping in till the sun was high in the sky. Their life had only gotten a little easier when the twins were four months old and, from there, it only continued to get better.

Once Jeremy was asleep, curled up in Harry’s arms, Harry stood up from the couch, bending low to pick up Kyle as well. He walked up the stairs with both babies and put them down lightly in their double crib. He and Niall had bought a double crib instead of two cribs so that the twins could curl up together just like they were doing now. The only downside was that, when one of them woke up, it was certain that the other would too, but the adorableness was too much to pass up. Harry made sure that the boys were lying far enough apart to be able to breathe and that they were still asleep before he headed out of the room again.

Harry walked downstairs quietly and back into the living room to see that Niall was sitting up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “Where’re the boys?” He mumbled in a sleep lidded voice.

“I put them upstairs.” Harry reached down to help Niall stand up and Niall took his hands gratefully, yawning kittenishly.

Niall blinked languidly before he looked up at Harry. “How long was I asleep?”

“Not nearly long enough!” Harry laughed lightly, ruffling Niall’s hair before he let his arms circle Niall’s waist, glad that he could finally hold Niall close again with nothing keeping them apart. They kissed softly as Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pressing their lips together in unhurried kisses until Niall pulled away in another yawn.

He flushed red and smiled at Harry sheepishly. “Sorry,” He mumbled but Harry just laughed.

“Nap time for you too, mister.” Harry moved to stand behind Niall and began guiding him upstairs, to their bedroom. Niall dug his feet in as they past the boys’ bedroom, telling Harry to stop as he peered in at their sleeping forms. Niall leaned against the doorframe, staring at the babies adoringly and Harry walked up to stand behind him. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and pressed his chest against Niall’s back. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.” Niall raised one of Harry’s hands and pressed a quick kiss to it before lowering it back to his now flat stomach.

They stood there for a moment, watching Jeremy roll over onto his stomach and throw an arm over Kyle’s chest lightly. Harry let his eyes drift from the babies to Niall and he just watched as Niall’s eyes shone with adoration and a small, pleased smile spread on his face. Harry had never seen Niall glow brighter. “So…” Harry started in a low voice, whispering in Niall’s ear. “How about we try for a girl next time?”

Niall spun in Harry’s arms, shooting him an incredulous look before a grin spread on his face. Niall sighed and leaned his forehead on Harry’s chest with a groan. “Oh, god.”


	3. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall was looking into the mirror in the corner of the room before he pressed hands to his flat stomach, rubbing lightly as a smile spread on his face at the thought of another baby.

Niall walked down the stairs slowly, clutching something in his right hand. As he headed down, two small figures ran past him. “Boys! Be careful! Don’t run in the house!” Niall called after them, pressing a hand to the wall as he glared after Jeremy and Kyle.

“Okay, Pa!” Kyle stopped running, turning to look at Niall, but Jeremy kept running, disappearing into the kitchen. Kyle followed him, at a slower pace, and Niall brought up the rear. Instantly, as Kyle walked into the room, Jeremy started chasing him again and they both ran circles around the island.

“Boys,” Harry started in a deep, authoritarian voice. “Your Pa told you to stop running.”

This time, Jeremy stopped running instantly, looking down and kicking the ground slightly. Kyle stopped beside him just as Jeremy spoke in a tiny voice. “Yes, Dad.”

Niall pouted as he leaned against the doorframe, shoving something deep in his pocket before he crossed his arms over his chest. “See, they listen to you.”

“Babe,” Harry cooed before he beckoned Niall closer. Niall walked up to him and Harry tugged Niall on his lap, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist and propping his chin on Niall’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t worry about it. It’s all in the voice.” Harry looked at the twins and spoke in a deeper voice. “This is your father speaking! Fear me!” The boys squealed and ran to hide behind the island, disappearing out of sight, and Harry chuckled. “See?” Niall was still pouting so Harry sighed and pressed a lingering kiss to his ear. “If it makes you feel any better, I listen to you all the time. Did last night,” Harry whispered the last bit low so only Niall could hear him and Niall shivered, tilting his head back so he could kiss Harry deeply.

“Eww! Cooties!” Jeremy cried, jumping out from his hiding spot behind the island before he ran out of the kitchen. Kyle followed him quickly just as Niall pulled away from Harry with a pop.

Niall rolled his eyes and tried to slide off Harry’s lap but Harry still had his arms around Niall’s waist and held onto him tight. “Where’re you going? They’re gone now.” Harry jerked his head toward the door before he smirked at Niall. “Come back here.”

“I came here to talk to you.” Harry cut off the end of Niall’s sentence with a kiss and Niall returned it for a moment before he pulled away again. “It’s important, Harry.”

With a sigh, Harry leaned back in his chair but kept his arms around Niall lightly. “What’s up, Ni?”

“So, I was just… um… checking and, well,” Niall trailed off and slid off Harry’s lap. “Just look at this.” He said, reaching into his pocket and placing the contents on the table in front of Harry.

Harry looked from Niall to the small, white stick on the table before he stood up from his chair, staring down at it so he could see the two pink lines on its display. He looked up at Niall slowly, a smile spreading on his face. “You serious?” He gasped, taking Niall’s hands lightly.

Niall gnawed on his bottom lip lightly, nodding slowly. “I mean, I wanna take another test but…”

“That’s wonderful!” Harry wrapped his arms around Niall tightly and lifted him off his feet in an overzealous hug. Harry peppered Niall’s face with kisses before he finally placed Niall back on the ground and Niall stumbled back on dizzy feet, holding onto the counter so he wouldn’t fall over.

Niall smiled at Harry but he still felt apprehensive that the test was wrong and he was giving them both false hope. “It’s not certain though because tests can be faulty but…”

Harry cut Niall off again with a kiss and Niall just gave up trying to speak to him, lacing his fingers behind Harry’s head. “I wanna celebrate.” Harry murmured against Niall’s lips, grabbing at Niall’s thighs until Niall jumped and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Mmm,” Niall moaned but he pulled away, opening his eyes slowly. “The boys,” He started, looking over toward the kitchen door.

“I’ll put the TV on, that’ll keep them busy for at least twenty minutes. And I’ll give em a granola bar in case they get hungry.” Harry put Niall back on the floor and walked over to the cupboard, pulling out the box of granola bars. “Go on upstairs and I’ll be there in two seconds.”

Niall nodded and disappeared up the stairs with a smile so Harry sauntered into the living room and put the box on the couch, looking at his sons as they pulled up little strings from the worn carpet beneath them. “Boys,” Harry started and they both snapped their heads up to look at Harry. “Your Pa and I have to talk about some important business so I’m going to put the TV on and you’ll stay down here, okay?”

“Kay!” Kyle cheered because it wasn’t often that they got to watch TV so early in the morning. Both boys sat down obediently in front of the screen and Harry turned it on to a cartoon channel, watching it for a moment to make sure it was one they liked before he stepped out of the room.

“And if you get hungry, I put some bars on the couch!” Harry called to them before he raced up the stairs, sliding down the hall until he pushed open his bedroom door.

Niall had his back to the door as he tugged his shirt off, revealing a taut, pale back. He balled the shirt in his hands and tossed it at the head of the bed, completely unaware that Harry was watching him. Niall was looking into the mirror in the corner of the room before he pressed hands to his flat stomach, rubbing lightly as a smile spread on his face. His eyes widened as he noticed Harry standing in the doorway and he spun around quickly, raising his hands to his lips in shock. “Oh, I was just…” Niall stuttered, flushing, but Harry took strides to Niall and hugged Niall to his chest, dipping to capture Niall’s lips.

“I love you.” Harry mumbled against Niall’s lips, pecking him twice. “So much.” Harry took Niall’s hands and spun around, stepping back until he sank onto the bed and he tugged Niall onto his lap. Straddling his thighs, Niall reached down and tug on Harry’s shirt, wanting it up and off. Harry pulled back so they could shuck it behind him and he rolled them over so that Niall was pressed back into the bed before finding his lips again. Niall laughed between kisses, leaning up on his elbows, before he started crawling backwards.

As Niall crawled back, Harry followed him until Niall was settled between the pillows and Harry could hover over him, reaching down to tug Niall’s sweatpants off. Harry tossed them across the room before he peeled off Niall’s boxers at a teasingly slow pace. Niall arched up and moaned, scrambling for Harry but Harry just batted his arms away. Harry kissed a path down Niall, starting at his forehead, to his nose, pecking his lips lightly before he continued down Niall’s chest. Harry stopped once he reached Niall’s stomach and his hot breath made Niall shiver as Harry just stared at it happily.

“Our baby.” Harry murmured, pressing his mouth to Niall’s stomach, and Niall giggled, lacing his fingers in curly hair to tug Harry up back to him. Harry pushed Niall’s thighs apart with gentle hands and settled between them as he kicked off his own bottoms. Harry sucked Niall’s bottom lip between his own as he reached out blindly for the bedside table, tugging the top drawer open. He fumbled in it for a bottle of lube and, with skill he’d acquired over the years, he popped the bottle open and smeared gel on his fingers. He dropped the bottle onto the floor beside the bed and reached down between them, moving fingers towards Niall’s hole until-

“Dad? What’re you doin’ to Pa?”

The small voice made Harry and Niall pull apart quickly and their heads snapped toward the door where they saw Jeremy standing just over the threshold. Behind him, they spotted Kyle, who was futilely trying to pull Jeremy away, but Jeremy was stuck in his spot, eyes wide and innocent. Harry flipped the covers over himself and Niall as they scrambled for boxers and shirts.

“I thought you said they would be watching TV!” Niall hissed in a low voice, pressing his cock low in his boxers so the bulge wasn’t evident as he tugged them on.

“Well, they were!” Harry hissed back, wiping his fingers dry on the sheets and tugging the wrong shirt over his chest before he pulled it off again. He handed it over to Niall and scrambled for his own, tugging it on when he found it. He tossed the sheets off, revealing their dishevelled appearance as their sons still stood in the door. “Boys,” Harry started in a falsely jovial tone. “You were watching TV. What happened?”

“The cartoons are done. It’s some boring old lady now.” Jeremy pouted, crossing his arms over his tiny chest.

“Didn’t your father ask you to stay downstairs?” Niall cocked his head to the side, fixing his shirt unnecessarily out of nerves.

“I told Je’my but he wouldn’t listen!” Kyle stomped his small foot, crossing his arms as well.

Harry had to clear his throat to stop the coo that threatened to leave at the way that Kyle pronounced his brother’s name, or rather mispronounced it. Harry looked over at Niall for a moment before he shrugged helplessly and Niall sighed slightly.

“What were you doin’ to Pa, Dad?” Jeremy repeated, uncrossing his arms and, instead, clasping his hands behind his back.

“We were just talking.” Harry lied, knowing that he would have to explain the birds and the bees to the boys sooner or later but he really wished it would be later.

“You were talkin’ really close.” Kyle piped up now and he swung back and forth on his feet.

Niall and Harry shared another look and Niall took a sharp breath before looking back at the boys. “Well, when two people love each other as much as your father and I do, they can talk really closely together.”

“Oh, okay!” Jeremy chirped, accepting the answer immediately.

Kyle walked closer to the bed and Niall’s heart sped up slightly; they had relatively been in the clear but, if the boys got closer, it would be evident that they weren’t ‘just talking’. But, Kyle stopped after two steps and tugged on his shirt lightly. “Can you read us a story?” And, behind, Jeremy echoed with a, “Yeah!”

“No, boys,” Niall said apologetically, wincing once the boys started whinging. “We’re not done talking. Tell you what, we’ll go downstairs and I’ll go find you some more cartoons, okay?”

“Yeah!” The twins cheered again and Niall shuffled out of bed until his feet touched the floor.

He turned to smirk over his shoulder at Harry before he started to herd the twins out of the room. “And you’ll stay downstairs this time?”

“Yes, Pa!” The twins chorused before they turned and headed out of the room with Niall. Harry watched them go with a smile before he flopped back on the bed, clasping his hands behind his head. He truly had the best family in the world.


End file.
